


A comedy of errors!

by Totallymindlessbabble



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallymindlessbabble/pseuds/Totallymindlessbabble
Summary: Robert Sullivan bent over to pick up the piece of paper, with the intention of throwing it straight into the trash. It was likely just litter, with little value.Only as he made to scrunch it up, into a ball, planning to chuck it with his good arm, did the scribbled scrawl catch his eye.Suddenly interested, the captain could make out his name within a sentence.Unfolding the crumpled sheet, Sullivan felt his eyes widen as he read...
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Jack Gibson/Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	A comedy of errors!

**Author's Note:**

> So...I promised Jadegirly2k that if she posted something new, I'd match it...since she's held up her end of the bargain...
> 
> If you're looking for a serious story, don't bother with this...it's just a bit of crap, that's hung around in my mind...there's no real ending or even an actual storyline 🤭 
> 
> I've been watching season one of Grey's anatomy, so if any of you think something in this is similar, it is! I was inspired by the final episode of that series 😵😜
> 
> As always...
> 
> Happy reading!

Robert Sullivan was suffering from a case of acute boredom. 

He had sincerely tried to find the training session interesting. Or instructive. Possibly even informative. In fact, it was a testament, to his devotion to being the best capitan he could be that he was trying to actively listen to the droning voice of Valerie Williams, while his face still appeared to be _interested_. 

As a Captain within the Seattle Fire Department, he was trying to set an example to his team as they sat around the conference table. But he was hard pressed to even stay awake.

The boredom wasn't the only thing about this whole session that Bobby Sullivan considered irksome. The idea that he, at forty plus years of age, needed to be talked to about this, while in his work place, severely pissed him off. He felt like a high school teacher of teenage troublemakers instead of a captain of adults. Surely they felt the same.

Nobody had relished the idea of this, when they'd arrived this morning. Gibson and Miller shared a conversation along the lines of 'this is bullshit', while Herrera had petulantly pouted. Warren had been mumbling about station nineteen being worse than Grey Sloan, whatever that meant. Hughes had been grumbling something under her breath, but Sullivan would put money on the fact that he'd heard her utter Ripley's name. Bishop looked annoyed, while Montgomery seemed skittish. 

Before this embarrassment of a training session had begun, they'd had to sit through Valerie Williams addressing the situation and in no uncertain terms, outlining the position that the SFD was in and the terms of employment everyone was supposed to follow.

This whole thing was in clear violation of protocol and anyone found to be breaking protocol would be reprimanded. 

Sullivan had found it curious that Lucas had been staring at the ceiling with his fingers crossed over his stomach and his leg twitching as she said this. Maybe he didn't like protocol? Ripley was a golden boy. He always stuck to the rules so it couldn't be anything else...could it?

If you'd asked him just days before how he felt about this, he'd have responded that he was outraged. He knew everything that went on within his team, thus making this whole thing a complete waste of their time. 

Ripley had told him that it was unlikely he knew everything that went on under his nose or in his team's personal lives. The way he'd said it had left Robert feeling uneasy, like the chief was privy to information that he wasn't, but not wanting Lucas to know that he doubted his own command over 19, he'd just stared, stoically at the blonde man.

"Okay Sully! You believe whatever you want to!" Lucas had laughed, holding his hands up in surrender before turning and leaving the office. "We'll be here for the session at 11am."

"It's a waste of time and resources! I know everything there is to know about my team and I can promise you, nothing of the kind is happening under my watch. Go harass some of the Captains turning a blind eye to that sort of behaviour."

Lucas hadn't dignified his shrieks by answering. The chief had just smirked, nodding his head, before walking out of the main door.

Breathing heavily, Robert was irate. Imagine the nerve of Lucas Ripley, telling him that he didn't know everything about his team. As it the six weeks he'd captained them meant he had any idea!

Turning his head slowly, Sullivan took note of _that_ feeling. The one where an incessant bug flew around your face. The need to swat it filled him as he took in the amused faces of Gibson and Montgomery, as they stood by reception, failing to look as though they hadn't been eaves dropping on that entire discussion.

Both hurriedly moved to look busy when Sullivan rounded his desk, as if heading out to them. He glared, angrily before slamming the door, not caring what kind of reaction that would garner him.

Leaning his elbow on the glass table top, Sullivan shot a glare at his old friend, who was sitting in the corner of the room, surveying the proceedings. Anyone who didn't know him, wouldn't have caught the slight tightening of his mouth as he tried to suppress the smirk he wanted to offer Sully in return.

"So, to avoid the risk of transmitting infections through sexual activity, you should ensure that you are fully protected--using these..." Valerie broke off, reaching into the little bag she'd carried in with her and pulling out a foil packet. 

Sullivan could have groaned there and then as Miller snorted, sending a look to Gibson. The lieutenant looked like the cat who'd gotten the cream, while Herrera, for some unknown reason, flushed. Bishop avoided eye contact with anyone, while Hughes rolled hers, lips twitching.

"--banana. You open the packet and roll it right on. For every fresh banana, you should use a fresh one of these!" Valerie patronised, smilingly.

Warren choked, coughing to cover his indiscreet reaction as Montgomery patted him distractedly on the back. 

Montgomery for his part, was the only person in the room who appeared to be taking the session seriously. He had a notebook in front of him and was studiously taking notes, his pencil scribbling across the paper, eyes barely lifting from the sheet in front of him. 

Sullivan wondered if Montgomery was taking notes for a reason before he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, hopefully never having to admit to actually considering one of his subordinates sex lives.

Frankly, Sullivan would rather be anywhere than here right now. That male firefighter calender the SFD had put together in 2003 where they'd pulled together volunteers from stations and had them pose nude, together, was looking more appealing than this and he'd flat out refused to stand around, starkers and striking poses that required equipment to cover his _ahem equipment_ , with his team mates back then.

Resisting the overwhelming urge to put his head down on the table in front of him, and beat it senselessly, by proceeding to bang it repeatedly, Sullivan ploughed on, hoping this would be over, _very soon!_

The sound of Montgomery's pencil scratching was the only noise filling the room as Valerie struggled to open the condom packet and demonstrate rolling said condom onto what could only be considered a jumbo banana (where they usually that big?). 

The awkwardness of the moment was broken by Hughes sniggering loudly as she nudged Miller and made a comment about size clearly mattering. 

The team has shared snorts and amused glances with each other as Valerie flushed lightly.

Sullivan glared, dangerously, at the members of his team, willing them to behave like the adults they were, while struggling to suppress the urge to roll his own eyes as Valerie finally succeeded in her task.

Looking at Ripley, Sully found it curiouser and curiouser (for fuck sake, what was this, wonderland?) that the chief had a pretty tinge of pink gracing his own cheeks.

Sending him a questioning look, eyebrow quirked, Lucas just shook his head in return.

The session ended, surreally, with a call to, anonymously, if that made you feel more comfortable, get tested for syphilis, if you'd engaged in sexual activity with another member of the SFD in the past couple of months. 

The idea that an outbreak had resulted in the chief and the head of HR travelling around Seattle with a bag of bananas and condoms should have been an entertaining one. Clearly, it was for the rest of nineteen, but for Sullivan, it was a nuisance.

"Do you think Valerie does all of the rolling or does Ripley have a go from time to time?" Bishop sniggered, as she lead the way back to the beanery, just in time for lunch. 

"I do not want to contemplate Ripley's sex life, thank you!" Herrera called, as Gibson threw a smirk over his shoulder, towards Hughes and Montgomery.

"I didn't particularly want to contemplate any sex life's this morning, but unfortunately, I've been forced to with that little demonstration. I was a surgeon! I think I know how to use protection, adequately. Plus, I'm married, so Syphilis isn't something I intend to contract!"

"You were a surgeon! Gosh, that's news, Warren!" Hughes deadpanned

"If anyone needs lessons on condoms, it's Vic. She's a one n done girl." Miller smirked. "Swagger central, right here! Pretty sure she enjoys the self care regiment Bishop put into effect, at least twice a week. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a daily thing!" 

"Do you know better Miller? Maybe Vic is getting some, daily, as you put it! Are you jealous that it's not with you?" Gibson offered, defensively, as Bishop snorted and Hughes flushed, stammering.

"Don't be stupid, Gibson. That's disgusting, Miller's like my brother! He's not jealous he's being an ass!" Vic cried, before stammering something about leaving her favourite pen in the conference room and making her escape through the doors.

"Yeah, what she said!" Miller called far too quickly. 

"Pretty sure only Montgomery had any kind of writing instrument out, so maybe you embarrassed Hughes enough to send her running. Perhaps she really does have a thing for Miller?" Bishop offered, smirking.

Sullivan hadn't quite worked out why he was still listening to this. He supposed if Miller did have a thing for Hughes, or vice versa, it would be okay, because they were both the same rank! Shuddering at his own thoughts, he knew it was high time to escape this line of conversation and the team he captained.

Rushing out of the beanery, he headed down the stairs and into his office, hoping for some time out, away from the childish antics of his subordinates.

The sight of Valerie Williams, sitting in one of the chairs at his desk, vetoed that idea. With a skid of his boot, he changed routes, very quickly, making a break for it in the direction of the barn.

His eyes were drawn in the direction of the bridge and he was surprised to see Lucas, leaning against the rail, head bent and looking serious. What surprised him more, was that Hughes was in the same position, the distance between then, almost non existent. 

The chief, caught sight of him and nodded in greeting, before saying something to Hughes which obviously ended their conversation, because she thanked him for the advice, loudly, also nodding at her captain, before meandering off of the bridge and disappearing through the door.

"So, you want to get a beer tomorrow night? I could use a drink and some company. I figured now, was as good a time as any?"

"Sounds good! I was thinking of sparring after work, if you want to join for that, first. Can head to Joe's after if you're up for it?" Lucas asked, hesitantly.

"Sure! I hope you've been practicing, because I could always put you on your ass! I'm even better now!" Sullivan laughed, knowing Lucas had always been the better boxer of the two of them.

"I haven't lost my touch, yet! I know I'm pushing the wrong side of forty, but, things aren't that bad!" The chief smirked.

They'd been out on a call, late that afternoon, one that required a full response. He was in dire need of a cup of coffee and the team were restocking the supplies in the truck, engine and aid car.

Heading up the stairs to the beanery, Sully scoffed as he spotted something on the floor by the door. As if this morning wasn't bad enough, his team were just like kids, he was even picking up after them. 

Robert Sullivan bent over to pick up the piece of paper, with the intention of throwing it straight into the trash. It was likely just litter, with little value.

Only as he made to scrunch it up, into a ball, planning to chuck it with his good arm, did the scribbled scrawl catch his eye.

Suddenly interested, the captain could make out his name within a sentence.

Unfolding the crumpled sheet, Sullivan felt his eyes widen as he read the title.

_10 things Captain Sullivan doesn't know!_

_No.1 - His nickname for the first few weeks of his time at 19 was captain fire Grinch._

_No.2 - Herrera and Gibson used to be a thing, but broke up after the race for captaincy began. Captain Herrera found out and they outed themselves to the entire team._

_No.3 - Andy is totally into Sullivan. K-i-s-s-i-n-g...first comes love--_

_No.4 - Gibson and Bishop are at it like bunnies!_

_No.5 - The turnout room should be referred to as the turnon room, because half the station has had sex in there._

_No.6 - Grant had a massive thing for Captain Sullivan after meeting him and I was jealous._

_No.7 - Chief Ripley ~~is~~ was my guilty pleasure. That hair! Nuff said! _

_No.8 - If he smiled a bit more, Captain Sullivan would be very handsome._

_No.9 - Vic is totally boinking Chief Ripley!!!_

_No.10 - This training session is the biggest load of sh_

The note ended abruptly, the final thought not quite finished.

Sullivan swallowed, roughly, feeling light headed! What, exactly, had he just read? 

Travis Montgomery knew he'd made a monumental mistake. 

It wasn't until he'd realised that the slip of paper he'd been scribbling on during the session that morning, had disappeared, that he'd come to that conclusion.

"Vic! I've got to find that paper!" Travis hissed at his best friend, who continued to look unconcerned. 

"It's a piece of paper, Trav! What's the big deal?"

"There was--...sensitive... information on there!" He looked at her, imploringly, eyes hard.

"What sort of sensitive information?"

"Very sensitive information!" 

"TRAVIS!" It wasn't a shout, so much as a desperate squeal. "If someone sees it--"

"No! Nobody will see it, because we're going to find it!"

"I can't believe you wrote about my relationship on a piece of paper in this station. What are you, a twelve year old girl? Did you start with dear diary?" Vic fumed.

"Look...what's that?" Travis rushed forward lunging for the bit of paper that sat on the conference room table. "I must have just left it here?" He reasoned, frowning.

"Hopefully, old Valerie Williams didn't get a look at it! What does it even say?" Vic snapped, snatching the paper out of his hands.

She unfolded it, Travis leaning over her shoulder to see what he'd written. 

Victoria Hughes was not a dramatic person, but she could honestly say, she'd nearly swooned as she took in the header. Travis let out a little squeak over her shoulder.

_10 things Captain Sullivan ~~doesn't know!~~ wishes he'd never found out!_


End file.
